A sound effect is an effect achieved by a sound and refers to a noise or sound added to enhance the sense of reality, atmosphere or dramatic information of a certain scene. The added noise or sound may include a musical sound and an effect sound, for example, a digital sound effect, an environmental sound effect and a Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) sound effect (ordinary sound effect and professional sound effect).
Accordingly, sound effects, sometimes also called audio effects, are artificial or enhanced sounds adopted to enhance sound processing for movies, electronic games, music or arts of other media or other contents. A scene sound effect is a sound effect applied for more specific application scene, involving a sound effect related to the current application scene.
Therefore, adoption of different sound processing technologies for different scenes may achieve different sound effects. Thus, an auditory experience of a user may be greatly improved by increasing a recognition rate of an application scene and setting a corresponding sound effect mode.